Harry Malfoy: Year One
by lunarlucifer
Summary: What if Voldie had marked Neville as his equal? What if Lily left Harry under Lucius' care after her death? Join Harry, Draco and Hermione as they change the wizarding world, one step at a time. WARNING:Molly and Ron bashing
1. Diagon Alley- Part One

Harry looked around Diagon Alley in awe. Harry had just found out about the story of his scar, and was still trying to process this new information. He was still in shock from finding out he was a wizard, but now actually seeing witches and wizards was a whole different story. "We'll get yer robes firs', Harry." Said Hagrid, bringing Harry back to reality. Harry nodded silently, still in his trance.

When they were at the shop, Hagrid excused himself so he could run a quick errand. Walking into the shop, Harry saw another boy also being fitted. The blond smiled at him.. "You must be the Potter boy my father talks about." The boy drawled. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Harry stared back as the woman called Madame Malkins led him to another fitting area next to the blond. "Do you know what house you'll be in?" asked the boy. Harry shook his head mutely as the boy continued to ask questions. Finally the boy named Draco was done being fitted. "My father and I are also getting Hogwarts supplies, would you like to join us?" Said Draco. Harry, excited to have made a friend, forgot about Hagrid and nodded. The boy then led him out of the shop, explaining the qualities of each house.

Upon seeing the eldest Malfoy in person, Harry froze. The man was tall and intimidating, with hair like Draco's, only longer. "You must be Lily's son." Lucius said "She was in Slytherin with me." Harry looked shocked at this new information. Draco had told him that Slytherins were looked down on because of Voldemort. But Hagrid had said everyone adored her. "I know, it's hard to believe." Said Lucius "She changed the way that I thought about muggleborns." Seeing Harry's confused look, Lucius started to explain blood status. "When both parents are wizards by direct heritage the child is a pureblood, while when nether parents are magical a muggleborn is born." Harry nodded, still not completely understanding. "But" Lucius continued, "When one parent is a wizard and one is non-magical, a half-blood is born." Harry, not wanting to get on the man's bad side, nodded as Draco suggested getting their wands next.

Entering the shop, the two boys stared in shock at the many dusty boxes upon the shelves. Draco strutted up to the counter and rang the bell. All of a sudden, an elderly man steeped up from the storage room. After asking The boys their standard information, they started trying out wands. Draco's wand was 11 inches, holly, with a dragon heartstring for the core. Harry's wand was also 11 inches, holly, with essence of a hippogryph tollan as the core. "Thank you, sir!" the boys exclaimed. Harry's grateful look vanished the moment he realized he had no money. Draco surprised him by giving the old man double than what his own wand cost. "We'll visit the bank next." Draco said. "You didn't have to do that." said Harry, feeling guilty. "Harry" Draco started,"Your mother was like a sister to my father. This makes you part of the family." Harry beamed, and then the boys walked out of the shop in search of Lucius.

LUCIUS POV

_FLASHBACK_

_Lucius looked around the Hogwarts had been looking around for about a hour, and couldn't find a compartment. Suddenly, he saw a red-headed girl wave to him. The blonde decided to sit with her. Opening the compartment door, he saw the girl was also alone._

_ "Hello, I'm Lily." the girl said with a smile. Lucius paled. He had never made any friends, his father had done that. "H-Hello, I'm Lucius Malfoy." The girl smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lucius." The blond decided it was okay to sit down. "Do you know what house you'll be in?" asked Lucius, trying to strike up a conversation. The girl shook her head."Ravenclaw would be nice, but Hufflepuff doesn't sound too bad either. Gryffindors seem too hot-headed for me. Slytherin gives me mixed feelings." Lucius replied, " My whole family was in Slytherin. I would like to be placed in there." Lily nodded. All of a sudden, the train gradually slowed down._

_ After unboarding,Lucius and Lily boarded a boat along with a raven haired boy and a dark-haired boy. Lucius, ignoring the brunette, said,"Lily, this is my friend, Severus. He just barely convinced his father to let him go to Hogwarts." Lily nodded in sympathy for the boy. Her sister did everything in her power to stop her from going to Hogwarts. _

_"Well _I'm_ James Potter." the boy named James butted in. Lily rolled her eyes. "You'll probably be in Gryffindor with me. You don't want to be hanging around these snakes." Lily, wanting to defend her new found friend, said "No, I'll be a snake along with these two." she said. James paled momentarily then turned toward the castle."Lily, its nice to meet you." said Severus. Lucius smiled. He had finally found his own friends._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Lucius watched Lily's son walk away. _'I will do everything I can to keep this boy safe.' _He thought. He then entered Borgin and Blotts. He might as well get some shopping done.


	2. Diagon Alley-Part Two

When they found Lucius outside of the bank, Harry froze. The elder Malfoy had two pewter cauldrons, each piled high with books. "I decided to save time and get both of your supplies." drawled Lucius. "S-sir" Harry stuttered, "There was no need to-"Harry was cut off as a rather pudgy man waddled his way over to them.

"Mr. Malfoy," said the man excitedly, "there is something in Lily Potter's will you must see!" The blond smiled, "Of course Minister Fudge." He turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter-"Harry cut him off, "Please, c-call me Harry." Lucius smiled, "Of course, Harry. Meet Minister Fudge, he was a friend of your mothers at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded to the man but said nothing. The Minister casted a few silencing charms around were they were standing. "Lucius, as Lily left you a lot in her will, one part of it was not read. The will states that after her death, you will become Mr. Potter's guardian." Minister Fudge finished. Lucius froze. He had known Lily since Hogwarts, but didn't think she trusted him.

Then a smile spread across his face. He would be honored to become Harry's father figure. Harry, feeling joyous, turned to the long haired blond with hope in his eyes. Draco was beaming at the thought of having a brother.

Lucius smiled down at Harry. The raven haired boy had found a place in his heart the moment he saw him. "Harry, would you do me the honor of-"he was caught off guard as Harry threw his arms around Lucius' waist. "Yes, I would love to have you as a father!" Lucius staggered back, then hugged the boy back. Draco watched from a distance.

He smiled 'This is the best day ever' he thought, and joined in the group hug.

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapters. This is my first fic and I am trying to get ideas. Thank you to the three people who've read this!


	3. Malfoy Manor

Harry looked around Malfoy Manor in awe. After recovering from the apparition, he had thought he was dreaming, but then he remembered what had happened in Diagon Alley. 'I can't believe I'm part of a family!' he thought.

Draco looked at Harry and smiled. It felt good not to be the only child in the house. "Father," said Draco smoothly, "Can Harry sleep in the room next to mine?" Lucius smiled, this would have a positive effect on Draco.

"Of course," said Lucius "Dobby!" 'CRACK' the small elf appeared. "Yes, Master Lucius?" asked the elf, quickly eyeing Harry. "Please prepare the spare bedroom for my new son Harry." Lucius said. Dobby went wide eyed, "Of course, Master Harry's room shall be perfect!" squeaked the elf, and disappeared with another loud 'CRACK'.

Seeing Harry's surprised face, Lucius explained, "House elves are magical creatures who, once bonded to a family, shall serve them for life." Harry nodded, remembering how Aunt Marge had talked about her butler non-stop.

"Draco," drawled Lucius, "Would you please take Harry on a tour of the Manor?" Draco nodded eagerly. "Harry, we'll tour Mother's garden first."

The boys ended up spending most of their day playing in the gardens and chasing each other. Finally, Dobby appeared beside Draco. "Young master," squeaked the elf, "dinner has been prepared, and your mother has arrived." Draco nodded, then took Harry's hand, then Dobby's, and they apparated into the dining hall.

Harry, looking up and down the dining hall, saw a pale slender woman, with hair color exactly like Lucius. She was tall and slender, with a kind, motherly smile on her delicate face. "So," the woman said, "This is James' and Lily's son." Lucius smirked, "Harry, this is my wife, Narcissa Malfoy. She works in the Ministry, in the banking department."

Harry smiled, he liked this woman. "Excuse me" asked a blushing Harry, "But, can I call you Mother?" Narcissa was shocked, but kept up her motherly demeanor. "Yes, Harry. I love children, but I am only able to have one. You are a blessing." Harry blushed, but suddenly, food appeared on everyone's plate, distracting everyone, except Draco.

The young blond frowned at the way Harry ate as if he wouldn't get food again in a long time. Something was up with Harry, and he would find out-right after he finished his pork chops.

Harry ate until he could not eat anymore. He was content, he felt loved, and he felt safe here. 'POOF' everything on the table disappeared. 'CRACK' Dobby appeared by Harry. "Master Harry's room is ready." Harry smiled, and asked if Draco could show him the way. "There is no need to walk," said Draco," we'll just apparate with Dobby like before." Lucius nodded his approval. "Goodnight boys." Said the elder Malfoy. Harry's new mother then surprised him by kissing them both on the head. "Sleep tight boys." Said Narcissa.

Before Harry could reply, Dobby took Harry and Draco's hands and apparated them away. Harry stared in awe at the room in front of him. The walls were a deep green color, with hints of blue. The king- sized bed had beautiful silken sheets that were also green. Draco said nervously "If you don't like it, I'll have Dobby change-"before he could finish, Harry grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. "It's perfect," he said, tears in his eyes." Draco relaxed, "Good, because I have one more surprise for you."

Before Harry could respond, Draco ran to the bed, and threw back the curtains, revealing an owl as white as snow. Harry was shocked, then confused. "It's a mail owl." Explained Draco, "They send letters back and forward."

Harry nodded," I'll name her… Hedwig." He said. Draco nodded," I hope you like her. I'm heading off to bed. Harry nodded. Once Draco had left, harry took off his shirt and pants, and found some pajamas in the wardrobe. After dressing, He laid down. "This better nod be a dream." He thought, before nodding off to sleep.


	4. Learning about inheritance

"HARRY!" Harry jolted awake at Draco's voice. "W-what?!" Harry mumbled sleepily. "We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow, we need to get prepared." Replied Draco. Harry smiled, it wasn't a dream. "Okay, can I get some clothes?" he said, gesturing to his pajamas.

"DOBBY!" Draco yelled loudly. 'POP' the elf stood before Harry's bed. "Please grab some of my spare robes for Harry." The elf grinned, "Of course Master Draco."

After Dobby left, Draco sat on Harry's bed. "At school, we can stay friends, right?" Harry nodded. "Good."

Draco's head snapped up "Has father told you, about your inheritance?" "No," Harry said," What are you talking about?" Draco replied," Well, my mother pulled some strings at the ministry, and now I'm head of the Black house." Seeing Harry's confused look, he quickly added, "My mother will be giving me hey inheritance early."

Harry nodded. "Well, you are now head of the Potter house. I thought we could go claim our inheritance together." Harry grinned, he knew that he had money, but had not known he was head of anything.

"Of course, when do we go?" Draco smiled, "I knew you would say that." Before Harry could reply, the blonde yelled, "FATHER, HE SAID YES!" With a CRACK Lucius entered. "Okay, we will get your inheritance today, are you ready?" Harry nodded excitedly. "Alright then, we'll apparate."

Taking the boys hands, Lucius apparated to Gringotts.


	5. Inheritance and Hermione

Upon reaching Gringott's, Harry froze. There were many creatures sitting in rows. He remembered eavesdropping on Aunt Petunia telling Dudley and him harshly, "Remember boys, magic, goblins, unicorns; that rubbish does not exist." This had only happened on Harry's fifth birthday.

The building was very large, and had a glass dome as a roof. There were stone pillars and a marble floor. Draco smiled at Harry's reaction. The blonde had been in and out of here since he was four.

These are the goblins that work here." Draco said, confirming his suspicion. Lucius then strode up to the end of the row. Conveniently, there was no line. "How can I assist you?" Said the goblin whose nametag read Griphook said.

Lucius smiled, "I am here to get the inheritance for the heirs of the Black family and the Potter family." Griphook looked up, "Yes Mr. Malfoy, right this way to my office." Lucius motioned for the boys to follow, and they silently complied.

Upon coming to a door labeled, HEAD OFFICE, Griphook steeped in and held the door open. As they entered, it became clear that the goblins were very professional. The only items in the room were an Oakwood desk and three mahogany chairs in front of it.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should be proud of your sons." Said Griphook. Lucius nodded, "Even though I have only known Harry for a matter of days, this is a big event in the wizarding world." Harry and Draco beamed.

Then, Griphook went behind his desk and pulled out two boxes. Both had strange markings. Opening one box, Griphook started, "Draconis Lucius Malfoy will now receive his inheritance."

Draco held out his right hand, and Griphook placed one ring on his finger, then took off the one already there. "Lord Black, the Heir Ring will now wait until your successor is born." Draco nodded and stepped down.

"Harry James Malfoy will now receive his inheritance." Griphook placed the ring on Harry's finger. "Your Heir ring is already here, and will be here for the successor of the Potter line." Harry nodded and stepped down, eying the ring on his finger.

"You must not take the ring off under any circumstances. If you do, I don't actually care." The boys stared confused. Griphook continued, "Not taking the ring off is a stupid ancient thing from long ago. The ring can only be put on by you, so if someone else tries, the ring will deflect their finger."

"Thank you very much Griphook." Said Lucius. Griphook nodded, and the elder Malfoy apparated away. They ended up in Borgin and Blotts. "Boys, can you stay here, I have to grab something. The boys nodded and Lucius strode off.

Then, a bushy haired girl approached them. "Hello, I am muggleborn and I can seem to remember where to get my robes." Draco smiled, "No problem, see the shop across the street, Madame Malkins?" The girl nodded "That is where you want to go."

"Thank you so much." The girl said, I'm Hermione, by the way." The blonde smiled," I am Draco and this is my half-brother Harry." Harry waved shyly.

"Thanks again for the help. See you at Hogwarts!" Draco and Harry blushed. "Bye Hermione, see you." Said Harry

Lucius watched from behind the corner. 'At least it's better that how my father raised me' He the purchased a rare potions book. 'Might as well get something for Severus, he gets jealous' The blonde smirked

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that I've been gone a while, but I'm back. Please expect the nest update by Oct. 21st. There will now be a spoiler at the end of each chapter, so if you like surprises, click away. Thank you to every one reading, and message me if you have suggestions.

SPOILER ALERT: PLATFORM 9 ¾: Trouble with the Weasley's. This will NOT I REPEAT NOT be a Dumbles bashing fic.


	6. Platform 9 34

"Wake up Harry! Mother will throw a fit if were late to the train station!" Harry rubbed his eyes, then smiled. Today was the day he had been waiting for.

Before he could reply, Draco spoke up, "We will wear our robes to the station to save time." Harry nodded, "Okay, I'll knock on your door when I'm ready." After Draco left, Harry looked at the Hogwarts uniform.

The first thing he put on after stripping off his pajamas was the white button up shirt. It bore the Hogwarts crest, which Harry noted had an animal for each house.

Next he pulled on his black trousers, and his leather shoes. After putting on the robe and fixing the clasp, he knocked on Draco's door.

The door opened, and there stood his new brother, donning the same attire as he. "Now we need to pack your trunk." Said the blonde.

Harry watched as Draco put numerous cloaks and shirts in his bag, along with the junior potions kit Lucius had bought. He then proceeded to close the trunk. After Draco saw that the trunk was closed, he smiled sheepishly.

"I have slight OCD, so I like things neat." Harry nodded, "So, I can bring Hedwig, right?" Draco nodded. "DOBBY." The elf appeared with a 'CRACK'. "Dobby, please take our trunks and owls downstairs." The elf bowed, "Yes young master." The small elf then disappeared with a 'POP'

With a look of confusion, Harry spoke, "You have an owl?" Draco nodded," I forgot to tell you, he's all black. I named him obsidian." Harry nodded, "So, can we eat now?" Right on cue, Dobby appeared, "Young masters, breakfast is served." Taking Harry and Draco's hands, the elf apperated downstairs to the dining hall.

Again, Draco observed Harry's eating habits suspiciously. "It has something to do with those muggles he used to live with." The blonde pondered. He would confront him about it later. He did not want to ruin this day by making Harry feel uncomfortable.

After a while, Narcissa stood. "Harry, Draco, I will be apparating you to the train station. There is a secret entrance only wizards and witches know about, which will lead us to platform 9 ¾

Lucius then spoke up, "Draco, your Uncle Severus said that he could get both you and Harry on the Quidditch team this year. I will mail you both the nimbus 2000."

Draco and Harry both grinned. Harry had never even played, but it sounded like fun. "Now boys, grab your trunks and owls, and then my hand."

Harry took the handle of the cage and the handle of the trunk. After Draco did the same, Narcissa grabbed both of their hands and apparated away.

Upon arriving at the station, Harry spotted a family of redheads running toward a wall. "So basically, you must run through the wall to get to the train."

Seeing Harry's face, Narcissa smiled, "It is completely safe, honey. I wish I could see you off, but I'm running late for work." Harry nodded in understanding. "Make sure to write letters! Be safe and if you mess with anyone," she said with a mischievous glint in here eye, "Don't get caught."

Harry smiled as she apparated away. Draco spoke, "I'll go first." Harry nodded, and watched as Draco took a running start. The raven haired boy watched his half-brother disappear.

"Here goes nothing" Harry muttered. Taking a running start, he shut his eyes tightly and ran for the wall. Feeling no pain, he opened his eyes and saw a huge train, and his brother, grinning like a maniac.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this came out a lot earlier than I expected. I am currently studying for my end of term exams, so I'm using my spare time for this. Hope you enjoy!

SPOILER ALERT: The Hogwarts express: Hermione is scared and Ron is introduced (Not in a good way.) Stay tuned for more!


	7. HOGWARTS EXPRESS

Draco grinned. "I bet you thought you would crash, didn't you?" Harry nodded sheepishly. "It's okay, there are probably a lot of muggleborns who did as well." This made Harry feel a little better.

"Harry! Draco!" The boys looked over to see the girl Hermione from Diagon Alley running towards them. "Hey Hermione!" the boys said in unison.

"Do you mind if I sit with you guys on the train?" She asked nervously. Harry and Draco nodded. "Thanks, I'm scared because my mum and dad aren't comfortable around magic just yet, so they didn't come to see me off."

"Its fine, Hermione." Draco then proceeded to call Dobby, and had the elf take the trio's bags up to the train. Hermione watched in awe. "Does every wizarding family have one of those?" she asked. Draco smirked, "Mostly purebloods, but some half-bloods also have elves bonded to then because of their heritage."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "So, should we find a compartment?" Harry nods, "Were some of the first people here, so we have first pick."

"Hey, I found one near the back!" Draco and Hermione follow Harry's voice to a very luxurious looking compartment.

"Wait!" Hermione stopped them from entering, "It's labeled 'Teachers Compartment'. We can't go in!" Draco shook his head, "My Uncle Severus is the potions teacher, and he says that this compartment isn't used anymore."

Hermione nods, and cautiously follows the boys into the compartment.

Suddenly, a red-haired, freckled boy opens the door to their compartment, "Hey," he says, "My brothers said that Neville Longbottom is on the bus, have you seen him?"

Before Harry could reply, Draco stepped up, "No, but there are other people here worth meeting." The red-head glared at the blonde, but kept listening. Draco continued, "I am Lord Black and this is Lord Potter." The redhead looked over at Harry, "Lord Potter, you don't want to hang out with the snake and the mudblood."

Draco gasped and sat close to Hermione. The freckled boy continued, "I'm Ronald Weasley, and I can help you make the right sort of friends."

Harry put on a scowl that would make Lucius proud, "I can tell the right sort for myself, thank you." Weasley left, embarrassed. Hermione smiled. Harry had defended her, and Draco had comforted her.

After that, the ride went smoothly. The boys turned around while Hermione put her robes on. Then the trolley came by. When the kind old woman asked if they wanted candy, Hermione shook her head, "I don't have any money." She said with a frown.

Harry smiled, "We'll take two of everything."

"Thanks Harry!" said Hermione, helping herself to Bertie Bott's every flavored beans.

Draco spent the rest of the ride explaining wizarding candy to Harry and Hermione. Finally, the train stopped.

Harry smiled joyfully, "Looks like were here!"


	8. The Sorting (and entering Hogwarts)

As Harry, Hermione and Draco exited the train, they spotted Hagrid over the many heads in the station. Harry then felt guilty, looking back on leaving Hagrid in Diagon Alley.

Harry noticed Hagrid staring back at him, looking apprehensive. "Firs' years o'er her!" yelled the giant, surprising the young first years.

Hagrid led them to the boats, and Harry and Draco stepped down, taking both of Hermione's hands.

Hermione was nearly in the boat, when the red haired monstrosity, Ron, pushed her out of the way, causing her to fall onto the dock. Ron sneered, "Last chance Potter. It's me, or the mudblood." Harry put on a trademark Malfoy glare.

After helping Hermione into the boat, Draco stood in front of Harry, "Weasley, I've known you since you were six. You're a snotty, air-headed arrogant prick." Hermione gasped at his language, but kept silent. Draco continued, "Harry will not befriend you, and nor will I. You only want him because of his riches. He can get you to the top. But you threw away any change of friendship by insulting me and Hermione. Now, kindly climb back into the hole which you came from."

Weasley left, sulking the whole way. The trio climbed into the boat, awaiting departure. Before they could get settled, a girl with whispy blonde hair yelled, "WAIT!"

The girl then stumbled into their boat, "Sorry for the intrusion, but Daddy said the boats could leave without me if I wasn't quick enough." Draco put on an apprehensive look, "Hey, aren't you Luna Lovegood. You came to my seventh birthday party." Luna nodded, surprised, "Why yes, Daddy said it would help me make friends." She then hung her head, "The red-head boy pointed at me and called me Loony, and almost everyone joined in."

Hermione spoke up, "Luna, we would love to be your friends. I'm Hermione and the boys are and Draco." Luna's eyes got big, "I've never had friends before. I always seem to lose them because of the Nargles."

Before Harry could ask what Nargles were, the boat took off towards the castle. Everyone fell silent, and watched the castle grow bigger.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

As the giant let them to the castle, a serious looking woman took them to the stairwell. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Please follow me to the Great Hall, and the Sorting Ceremony will begin."

As the children reached the front of the hall, they saw a rugged old hat sitting on a stool. The hat sprang to life, and, to their surprise, started singing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Harry had noticed that the rest of the students hat also been singing, and had finished, except for a pair of identical boys, singing to a funeral march. Once they finished, Professor McGonagall started calling out names. Harry zoned out until the list reached Hermione.

**Hermione POV**

Granger, Hermione!

_Okay, don't panic Hermione!_

_**Hello!**_

___Who are you?!_

_**I am the Sorting Hat. I will sort you into the correct house. Dumbledore told me to put you into Gryffindor with the Weasley boy, but you're not stupid.**_

___I'd hope not. He's a prat._

_**You have a good brain, but your thirst to prove yourself to the Wizarding World is stronger. I'll put you into SLYTHERIN**_

___Oh wow, their cheering__**. **__Okay Hermione, over to the Slytherin table. Just take a seat away from the others._

**Draco POV**

Malfoy, Draco

_Here goes nothing. Time to make father proud._

_**Hello!**_

___You must be the Sorting Hat._

_**Indeed, young Malfoy. Now, will it be Ravenclaw….**_

___I was actually hoping for Slytherin._

_**Yes, a cunning house, where you'll have real friends. Dumbledore told me to put you in Slytherin straight away, so that Harry would not think very highly of the Malfoy's.**_

___Yes, because we are supposedly a "Dark Family"_

_** Well, you're not Dark, but you're not Light either. I suppose you'll find your true calling. It better be SLYTHERIN**_

___Alright, I'll sit next to Hermione. I hope Harry is in Slytherin._

**Harry POV**

Malfoy, Harry!

_Everything's fine, Harry. Let's do this._

_**Hello! I'm the Sorting Hat!**_

_I'm Harry Potter. Put me in Slytherin or I will use scissors to- _

_**Please calm down. Your mother threatened me with a dinner knife. Okay young Pot- Malfoy. It shall be SLYTHERIN**_

___Well, that was easy. Oh there's Draco and Hermione._

_**Regular POV**_

As Harry joined his friends he asked, "What house was that kid Long bottom in?"

Hermione smiled, "Well, he's in Ravenclaw, along with Luna." Harry paled, "I totally forgot about her." Draco looked up, "Here's Dumbledore." Sure enough, the old man stood on the podium. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
"Thank you!

Then, many trays and plates of food appeared on the table. The three children dug in, hungry from their journey.


	9. Sorry

Hello all. I would like to apologize for my stupid writing style. I will now take more time on my fics to make sure they are longer. Now, to apologize, I will accept all reasonable requests for my story. I will also answer any questions. Thanks for your patience.


	10. Introduction to Slytherin

I do not own Harry Potter. Sadly, it belongs to J.K Rowling. Now, here is my new chapter :3

After they had finished eating, Draco leaned in close to Harry, "Can I ask you something about your relatives?" Harry flinched, "Sure."

Draco noted this behavior, "Did they ever hit you?" Harry's eyes shifted around. He knew he should tell Draco,"Yeah, when weird things happened, I was blamed. When Dudley got bad grades, I was blamed. When Uncle Vernon got a demotion, I was blamed. But, I usually was hit in the side of my head with a frying pan."

Draco motioned for Hermione to join in, "Hermione, is it legal for muggles to hit children?" Hermione's eyes widened, "Well, if they're hit on the bottom a couple of times, it's okay. Why?"

Harry sighed, "Well, my relatives have hit me multiple times, usually in the head with a pot or pan." Hermione gasped, "Harry, you need to take this to the ministry, they can help you." Draco nodded, "Yeah, you can use your power of Lord Potter to get justice."

Before Harry could reply, McGonagall stood up, "Would prefects please lead their houses to their dorms." Harry noticed Draco rolling his eyes, "What?" Draco smirked, "They really hate the Slytherins, because instead of having normal dorms, we get the dungeons. Hermione huffed, "Well, that's not very kind." As an afterthought she asked, "Harry, can I borrow your owl, I need to mail my parents."

Harry nodded, "Just tell me when you have the letter." Hermione blushed, "Actually, I wrote it on the way here." She pulled out the letter and handed it to Harry. A dark haired boy, presumably the prefect, stood up, "First years, follow me!"

Upon arriving at the dungeons, the prefect faced the first years, "This month's password is 'Worm-wood'." Draco smirked, "Do you know any other house passwords?" The prefect winked, "The Gryffindor password is 'Gryffindor rules', so do what you want with that information." Harry, taken aback, whispered to Hermione, "You think all Slytherins are like this?" Hermione shrugs, "It may be the house rivalry."

Then, another prefect appeared, this time a girl, "Alright Flint, I'll take the girls down to their dorms." Flint shook his head, "Professor Snape wants them in the common room for orientation." The girl nods," New plan, follow us."

The prefects then opened the door. The first years were in awe. There was a huge emerald green couch, along with tables with ink and quills for doing homework. There was a fireplace, which had color changing fire. There were many moving pictures with quidditch players soaring through the sky.

"Welcome. Have a seat." The first years turned to see a dark-haired man, who looked to be in his mid-30's.

All of the children took a seat on the couch, with some sitting in the armchairs near the fire. "I am your potions professor and Head of House. Now remember, this term is the time to make an impression. Make sure to look professional and poised.

"Now all of you should go to bed. Wake up early and be the first to the Great Hall. Do not disappoint me." The First Years nodded and scurried to bed. Severus watched them go, while fondly fingering the amulet Lucius sent him.

**FLASH BACK**

_James had only meant to black mail Lily into going out with him. Now he was sitting opposite of her and Malfoy in the infirmary. When he cast 'levicorpus', all he was going to do was get his date with Lily. But when he broke the spell, Severus had landed on his head. He probably could have healed the gash, if Malfoy hadn't burst into the hallway at that moment. _

_Madame Pomfrey approached them, snapping him out of his thoughts. She sighed, "Severus suffered multiple head fractures. Thanks to Mr. Malfoy's quick thinking, I was able to save him. If he does survive, though, he will suffer from loss of sleep, which will affect his studies. Mr. Potter, I should expel you, but Dumbledore would have my head. 500 points from Gryffindor, and you are banned from quidditch for the remainder of the year."_

_Lily and Lucius smiled weakly. At least Dumbledore couldn't save James from punishment. Let's just say, Slytherin won both the house and quidditch cup that year._

**FLASH BACK OVER**

**Author's note:** Thank you for your patience. You might think I'm too harsh on James, but he deserves it for how he treated Severus in the actual book. BTW, I will be holding voting for potential ships, so if you have an OTP, message me!

**Next time**: First day of classes and quidditch thrills.


	11. MUHAHA Dumbles sucks

So sorry guys :3 You know I would never hurt you like that on purpose. Anyways, I am going to give you guys two back-to- back chapters introducing Dumbles. Now, Disclaimer time : Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. Not me. Sadly. - lunar

"Wake up Harry!" Draco exclaimed, as he tried to wake his brother from his slumber. Harry mumbled, "Do we have to get up now?" Draco rolled his eyes, "Unless you want detention on the first day of classes, then yes!"

Harry just rolled over, ignoring the blonde. Draco sighed, "_Agumenti" _Harry gasped as he was hit with a jet of freezing cold water. "Alright I'm up!" Draco smirked, "Good, because all you have time for is getting dressed." Draco then cast a small drying charm on Harry, and handed him his clothes.

After the boys were dressed, they headed out of their bedroom. Once in the common room, the boys met up with Hermione. Their bushy haired friend rushed then along to breakfast.

Once they were about to enter the Great Hall, Dumbledore intercepted them, "Harry, nice to meet you my boy! I must speak with you privately.

Harry stared back, "Anything that you must say can be said in front of my friends." Dumbledore grinned, "Of course my boy, of course. I think that something went wrong with the sorting. Both of your parents were in Gryffindor you know."

Draco smelled something fishy, and cut in, "With all due respect, sir, Harry's mum was in Slytherin, along with my father and godfather. I don't know what stunt you're trying to pull, but I know it is not pleasant. Now if you don't mind we are on our way to eat." With that, the blonde linked arms with Hermione and Harry, and strutted into the Great Hall.

MUHAHAHA I lied about first day of classes. Anyways, next chapter is more in_ depth with Dumbles- lunar


	12. MUHAHA more Dumbles :3

This will be a look into Dumble's plan:3 let's find out (MUHAHAHA *cough*cough*) Any ways, enjoy.

Dumbledore paced his office. This was a disaster. Lucius was never supposed to see the will! He took all that time confunding the Minister and hid Deputy Headmistress for nothing.

Harry should have been humble and self-conscious because of the Dursley's abuse. He'd have to go have another little "chat" with those filthy muggleborns.

Draco obviously cared about Harry. They were supposed to be enemies. Those idiot Weasleys had messed up again. Their youngest son was supposed to befriend Harry and make him into the model Gryffindor.

Then that wretched hat messed up again! That mudblood shouldn't have gotten into Slytherin either! Lily and James were supposed to deliberately put their son in danger. But Harry wasn't even James' son. Severus had been livid, and he still suspected something.

When he'd approached the boy, that little albino had gotten in the way. Luckily, their little Lovegood has had an unfortunate "accident". They'd be much more vulnerable.

The wizarding world still needed a hero, and that hero was him! Now all he had to do was get Longbottom out of the way. Harry was supposed to be his Golden Child, but not anymore.

He pondered this all while sucking on a lemon drop. When the children sucked on them, they would become more submissive. He just needed to "interview" Harry and his friends. Yes, that's what he would do!

"Albus" he thought to himself, "You're a genius"

Well, I have just revealed some major bombs. Anyway, I love you all! Next time, there will be Weasley mischief.


	13. Family

Harry's owl came back with a letter for Hermione. The witch accepted it, and fed the snowy owl a bit of her toast. The owl nuzzled her, and flew back to the owlrey.

Hermione broke the seal, and as she read the letter, slowly deteriorated into tears. "What'd it say, 'Mione? The girl handed them the letter:

_Hermione,_

_We don't know what we did to deserve this monstrosity of a child, but we're going to fix it. You are no longer to use the name Granger, and we don't care what happens to you. In the muggle world, you've been missing since you went to Hogwarts. We don't care what happens to you anymore._

_ The Grangers_

Draco and Harry were appalled. They'd never thought anyone would do that to their own child. Draco spoke up, "Hermione, you deserve better than this. We'll figure something out. Hermione hugged her best friends. She'd never been showed this much kindness.

Towards the end of breakfast, the Heads of House stood up to hand out schedules. Snape approached the trio sitting near the front of the table, followed by Luna. "Malfoys, Granger, please accompany Ms. Lovegood to Professor Dumbledore's office. The password is "lemon drops". You will be excused from your DADA class."

The three nodded and, with Luna, made their way towards the Headmaster's office. Once outside the door, Hermione whispered the password, and the door whisked open. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, sucking on, of course, a lemon drop.

"Ah, just the children I wanted to see. Please, sit." The children took a seat on the chairs in front of the desk. Dumbledore began, "Now, I have some bad news. Sadly, Luna's father has….passed away."

Luna looked shocked, "No, you're lying. Daddy owled me just yesterday. How could he have died?!" The old wizard suppressed a smirk, "Well, your home exploded, which seemed to have been because of a faulty potion."

Luna burst into tears, and her friends all gathered around her, whispering comforting words. Dumbledore rolled his eyes. Just then, there seemed to be someone attempting to come through the floo. The person who stepped out of the fireplace was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Dumbledore, I heard of the terrible death of Xenophilius. I know his daughter must be devastated. The puffy eyed Luna looked up at the long-haired man. "Yes, poor girl will have to live in an orphanage from now on." Lucius gritted his teeth. He hated the twinkle the old man always had in his eye.

"Actually, Harry, Draco, Luna, and Hermione are under my care now, thanks to the minister's approval. That is, if they accept."

The two girls excitedly nodded. They were never aware that people could be this kind. Lucius gave a slight nod. "I will have the house elves prepare rooms." And with that, Mr. Malfoy flooed away.


	14. Working on a new chapter

p class="MsoNormal"MY BABIES A DEATH IN THE FAMILY CAUSED ME TO BE KEPT AWAY IM BACK OKAY?!/p 


	15. The trouble with gingers

The children watched as Lucius went, still a bit stunned. "Hear that guys?!" Draco asked happily. "We live together now!"

The headmaster felt himself get angry. The damned blonde was ruining his plan.

Hermione and Luna joined Harry as orphans, one abandoned, the other left behind while her father died. Harry saw the pain in their eyes and stood up. "Headmaster, please allow us to get back to our classes."

Dumbledore, no other options for now, allowed them to leave. Luna was excused from classes for the rest of the day, due to recent events. The trio of Slytherins went about their day. Draco had managed to lift his feather a couple of inches, Hermione a foot, and Harry's soared about the classroom.

Ron scowled from the back of the class, as he was laughed at for not being able to lift his feather, despite his claims and boasts.

As the children made their way through the day, flying class was upon them. Neville had stayed on the ground, as he was afraid of heights. Madame Hooch took him to the nurse to get a calming draught, as he had panicked at the thought of flying.

"No flying while I'm gone! Anyone who breaks that rule will find themselves out of Hogwarts in a flash!

Once the teacher was out of sight, Ron managed to snag Hermione's wand while it was hanging out of her bag. The ginger

"Not so powerful after all, mudblood?!"

As Harry and Draco tried to snatch it back, Hermione grabbed a broom, flying up to Ron's level. "Give it back Weasel!"

Draco followed her, Harry backing the two up. Ron, seeing as he was out numbered, threw the wand as far as he could. Harry, Hermione and Draco flew after it, the blonde managing to grab it before it reached the ground.

After taking a moment to cheer for the three, the crowd of students noticed Madame Hooch, watching the three from the ground.

Harry gulped. "We're dead,"

The new Golden trio on the quidditch team! Any objections? Also, I have an instagram. It will be Harry Potter/ Homestuck themed.

new chapter coming soon


End file.
